Larmes noires
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Tu dis que tu aimes la pluie Et tu fermes la fenêtre. Tu dis que tu aimes les fleurs Et tu leur coupes la queue. Tu dis que tu aimes les poissons. Tu les pêches et tu les manges. Alors quand tu dis que tu m’aimes, J’ai un peu peur…  Prévert


Disclam : Aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Rating : T.

Résumé : « Tu dis que tu aimes la pluie Et tu fermes la fenêtre. Tu dis que tu aimes les fleurs Et tu leur coupes la queue. Tu dis que tu aimes les poissons. Tu les pêches et tu les manges. Alors quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, J'ai un peu peur… » (Prévert)

* * *

**Larmes noires.**

Il dit qu'il m'aime et pourtant, son regard ne fait pas écho à ses paroles. Mais je veux le croire. Je lui souris. Je lui saute au cou. Je l'aime. Parce que je l'aime.

Il dit qu'il m'aime et pourtant, son regard semble me juger à chaque instant, et à chaque instant, j'ai le sentiment de commettre une erreur impardonnable.

Est-ce que c'est cela l'amour ?

J'aimerait pouvoir dire que non mais… mais je l'aime trop alors, je me mens. Je me dit qu'il a ses raisons d'être comme ça, qu'il en fait déjà assez en sortant avec moi.

Mais maintenant, j'ai peur.

Il lui est arrivé de… de me faire mal. Quand il m'a fait l'amour, parce que j'ose croire que lui et moi avons fait l'amour et pas autre chose, il… il ne s'en ait pas rendu compte mais… il a libéré son énergie. Et comme il est plus puissant que moi je ne… Je ne suis pas arrivé à me défaire de sa poigne alors j'ai subi.

Mais j'avais mal. Et j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Quand… Quand il s'est _réveillé_, il s'est… il s'est mit à pleurer. Il s'est excusé. Là je crois qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Il a promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus mais… autant je peux le croire lorsqu'il me dit « je t'aime », autant là, je n'y arrive pas. Ca reste bloqué dans mon crâne. Ca tourne en boucle, comme une mauvaise chanson entendu par hasard. Et je n'arrive pas à me convaincre. C'est viscéral.

L'instinct de survie sans doute.

Deux coups frappés à la fenêtre de ma chambre me font sursauter. Je me lève et y vais.

Il est là.

Il entre en me déposant une petite bise sur le coin des lèvres.

- On avait rendez-vous et tu n'es pas venu, dit-il en parcourant la pièce d'un pas conquérant.

- Dé.. Désolé

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler correctement ? Et pourquoi mon regard se fixe-t-il sur le tapis ?  
En fait, je crois qu'il m'impressionne. Après tout, il est plus grand que moi, plus fort que moi, plus intelligent que moi… Bref, à coté de lui, je ne suis qu'un ados paumé.

- Trunks ?

Je sursaute, le regarde et déglutis. A cet instant je sais.

Je sais que, qu'importe ma décision, qu'importe ce que je désire, je me plierai à sa volonté.

Il me fait signe d'approcher, j'obéis.

Il m'embrasse, je réponds.

Il me fais basculer sur le lit, je tremble.

Il me déshabille, je pleure.

Il vient en moi, je me débat.

Il se transforme en super-saïyen, je crie.

Il se libère enfin, je me tais.

Il s'endort sur moi, je le repousse.

J'ai envi de pleurer mais les larmes ne viennent pas. J'ai du toutes les verser pendant qu'il…

Mon Dieu que j'ai mal.

Promis. Il avait promis de ne pas… de ne plus… Mais il l'a fait. Et personne ne m'a entendu crier. Personne. Foutu manoir trop grand. Personne n'est venu m'aider. Personne ne m'a vu soumis, misérable. C'est mieux.

Je me lève. Je sens quelque chose coulé le long de mes cuisses. A la pâle lueur de la lune, c'est noir. Noir. Noir ?

Je saigne. Comme une fille, je saigne.

Je suis prit d'un rire. Un rire fou.

Je saigne. J'ai des règles moi aussi. Parce que je suis faible, comme une fille. J'ai pas de volonté. Je sais pas lui dire non, je sais pas me dire qu'il mens, je sais pas… Je sais rien en faite. Je suis qu'un con.

Alors j'ai mes menstruations.

- Trunks ? fait une voix pâteuse dans mon dos.

Tiens, je l'ai réveillé.

- Regarde, je fais en tendant mes doigts ensanglantés.

Il allume la lampe de chevet en grognant mais arrête de râler en voyant ce qu'il a fait :

- Merde Trunks ! Tu saigne ! Il faut que…

- C'est rien ! C'est les règles !

J'avance d'un pas vers la salle d'eau mais mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, et je me retrouve à genoux sur la moquette. Aussitôt, il est là pour m'aider.

- Merde Trunks, pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Je voulais pas ! Je t'aime ! Je voulais pas ça !

Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas rassuré quand je tremblais ?

Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a réconforté quand je pleurais ?

Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté lorsque je me débattais ?

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu a continué lorsque je criais ?

- Ce n'est rien, je dis finalement, en le prenant dans mes bras. Ce n'est rien.

- Je ne le ferais plus, promis.

- Je sais, je sais. Ca va allé.

- Plus jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Il étouffe ces sanglots, retient des larmes que je n'arrive plus à verser.

J'aime quand il est comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime et j'ai envi de le croire.

Et demain je me poserai à nouveau la question : « aurais-je la force de lui dire non à temps ? »

Mais je suis amoureux, c'est plus fort que moi.

Ne me jugez pas.

Fin.


End file.
